Murder Mysteries
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Kira’s accused of murder. Friends and acquaintances must work to find the real killer, before it’s too late. 'She killed Sai' Hinted KL and AC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Cagalli!"

Said blonde grimaced and looked at the ground sadly, holding her upper left arm with her right.

"Cagalli, Please!"

She closed her eyes.

"I didn't do it! Cagalli! Tell them I didn't do it! Tell them what you saw! CAGALLI!"

The door to the cop car closed, the boy inside still trying to contact her as they drove away. And she cried.

-

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" A bluenette opened the front door to see a silently crying Cagalli there. "Cagalli?"

"Athrun!" she held him tight. "Kira...he..." Athrun's eyes widened.

"What's happened to Kira?" he asked. Cagalli shook her head just as Lacus's surprised yell came from inside the house. Lacus basically _lived_ at Athrun's house...geeze, did she even _have_ a house?

Athrun hurried to the living room, Cagalli still holding him tightly, and Lacus turned to them.

"Kira's on the tv! He's been arrested!" she said in horror. Athrun's eyes widened again and he looked to Cagalli.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Th-they're accusing him...Of murder..." she managed. "Why...why..._why_...?" she slid to the floor.

"Murder?" Lacus whispered unbelievingly.

"You mean that murder Kira told the police about? They're blaming _him_ for it? Why?" Athrun asked angrily. Cagalli shook her head as she wiped her eyes somewhat futilely.

"He was the only other one...in the area...when it happened...He told the police the guy was dead...so they think it was him, feeling guilty..."Cagalli managed to explain.

"But...you were with him too, weren't you?" Lacus asked. The blonde nodded.

"Yes. But I...I couldn't say anything...My voice forgot to work...I didn't want to go to jail!" she burst out crying again. "I didn't see what Kira saw that night...What was I supposed to do?"

Athrun bent down next to her and she cried into his chest, Lacus looking at the two sadly.

-

"Now...why'd you kill him?" a man asked.

In a dark room, he paced around a table that had one light above it and a brunette teen sitting at it.

"I told you. I didn't kill him!" Kira repeated.

"Don't..._lie_ to me!" the man said angrily. He sighed. "We've been at this for an hour. Can't you give in? Is getting away with the murder really that important to you?"

"But I'm telling the truth! I didn't kill him!" Kira nearly stood up, but the guy made sure he stayed down.

"Ok, easier questions." he sat down across from Kira and picked up one of two files that were on the table. "Who was murdered?"

"Sai Argyle." Kira said sadly, with a hint of something else. "We were friends in middle school. He went to a different high school than me, so we hadn't spoken in a few years..."

"So, what'd he do to make you mad enough to k-"

"I _told_ you! I didn't kill Sai! He was my best friend in middle school! Why would I kill him?" Kira had stood up from his chair angrily.

"I don't know kid. But we're gonna find out sooner or later." the man sighed, motioning for others to come in as the light turned on. "We'll talk again soon."

Kira's arms were grabbed and handcuffed behind him again. He was then led out of the room and to a cold cell with bad plumbing and dirty walls. The brunette kept his head down, trying not to cry because he was being accused of a murder he didn't commit.

The door to his cell shut behind him, the handcuffs gone, and the voice of the guy that had brought him here drifted over to him.

"You'll brake and spill. They all do...here." he said with slight sadness in his voice, then turned to leave.

Kira slid down next to his bed and began crying silently. Silent crying was something he'd perfected _years _ago.

-

Sorry it's so short. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Only one chapter and you already vouching for him! -ping- Hey!I just got an idea! -goes to write it down-**

**Oh...could you give me your names andgenders in your reviews? -part of her new plan-**

**Chapter 2**

-

"That movie scared me!" a girl said worriedly to her friends, who were nodding their heads as they walked away.

The blue haired teen turned his head and watched them walk away with a bored look in his eyes. He sipped what was left of his slightly watery soda, then sighed.

"Sorry guys, I found it." a brunette ran up. He was blushing in embarrassment. Holding up a wallet, the other 3 sighed in relief.

"You should be more careful with you money." the blonde, Cagalli lectured, looking angry but not really so.

"Sorry...I forgot it since the theater was so dark." Kira apologized.

"At least you got it back, right?" Lacus asked softly, smiling. Athrun looked from her, to Kira, and blinked in confusion at the looks on their faces.

"Come on Kira, mom's gonna yell at you if you don't get home soon." Cagalli began pulling her brother away from the group. Kira's eyes widened as he tried to keep himself from falling over while being dragged.

"B...bye Athrun, Lacus...whoa!" he tripped from walking sideways and landed face first on the ground. Lacus and Athrun winced.

"Sorry." Cagalli helped him up and they began walking away again, Kira waving back to them as he did so.

"We should be going now too." Lacus commented, turning a simple smile in Athrun's direction before taking his hand and tugging it lightly in a 'walk' command.

Athrun closed his eyes for a moment, refusing to sigh again. He threw out his watery soda and then walked off with Lacus in tow.

-

"What was with that movie anyway?" Cagalli was asking as she and her twin brother walked down a low-lit street near their house.

Kira didn't seem to be paying attention as they passed another lamp post and his head followed it as they walked father away.

"I mean, is that _really_ where all the fairytales come from? And why was the older brother such a prick? And _why_ would you hold a grudge for more than 2 days over _magic beans_? Beans!" she ranted, then turned to her brother. "Kira?"

"That light's out..." he muttered, looking at the street light they'd passed that he'd been following with his eyes.

"Kira! Pay attention when I rant!" Cagalli grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "I mean, why do I bother talking to you if you don't even listen? It's like I'm talking to a friggen _brick wall_!" she let go of a now thoroughly dizzy Kira just to watch him stumble to his left and roll down the hilly side of the road. "Kira?" she looked around. "Kira!" she started to head down the hill, slipping sometimes and having to catch herself a lot.

Kira shook his head and looked up from his half sitting position on the ground. Boy, he was dizzy.

"Why would you think I would cheat on you?" came a familiar voice.

Kira looked around until his sight landed on two people just beyond the trees near him. One was his friend Sai Argyle, he could tell even though there were no lights. But the other one was just out of his sight so he couldn't tell what they looked like.

"I saw you! I saw you with that other girl! The one with the pigtails!" the girl cried out angrily.

"No! I was just helping her with her math homework! I swear!" Sai assured her. Kira blinked confusedly.

"You...you promise?" the hidden girl asked, sounding as though she were crying.

"Yes. I promise." he leaned forward and Kira saw the girl's hands come around his friend in a hug. He smiled until he saw the glint in the moonlight.

"Sai! Sai looked out!" he yelled out, Sai's head snapped up.

"Kira?" he spotted Kira on the ground and his eyes widened as he blushed, just before the cold metal pierced his back and he gasped.

"No one cheats on me." the girl said in a tone laced in venom as Sai turned his surprised gaze to her.

He fell to the ground dead and she turned to Kira, who flinched at the murderous look in her blue eyes. He couldn't tell her hair color, but it had to be dark. She pulled the knife unceremoniously from Sai's cold corpse and turned to Kira.

"Well well, looks like we have a witness." she whispered, flicking blood from the dagger. Kira felt his heart stop. That was Sai's blood. His friend's blood.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelped before coming crashing down on top of the brunette. Both made an 'oof' noise at the moment of contact and Cagalli was breathing hard. "Kira! Are you alright?" she got off of him.

"C-cagalli?" Kira asked, his voice betraying his fear. He looked to where the girl had been, but only saw bloody grass. Sai corpse had been dragged off into the trees...

"Kira?...Wh-what's wrong?" Cagalli asked. Her brother suddenly embraced her, beginning to cry into her shirt. "Kira!"

"I...I thought she was gonna kill me..." he confessed to his confused twin. "She killed Sai...and I couldn't move...I thought I was gonna die!"

"k-killed?...Who?" Cagalli suddenly pushed her brother away far enough that she could see into his eyes, fearful yet telling the truth. Her own golden-brown eyes widened. "Kira...you have to tell the police." she said seriously.

Kira managed a nod, and they began to climb the hill back to the main road.

-

"Dead you say? Well, we'll send an investigations team out right away..." the man in blue behind the desk told the two teens, one who was shaking near uncontrollably.

"Y-you don't believe me...do you?" Kira asked numbly, Cagalli put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into her touch.

"Of _course_ I do, kid...But it hasn't been 24 hours since he...'went missing.' So I can't really do anything...or believe your story...Your just a minor." he shrugged and yawned, it was about 9 pm. "Listen...if he's reported missing in the morning...I'll send out a few officers to check it out. But for now...go home." he said in a tired voice.

Cagalli glared at him, but began leading Kira away anyway. He needed to take some medicine and get a good night's sleep.

-

End Chapter 2! Again, to do what I want to do with the end of this story, I will need your names (first only is fine) and genders (big one here).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry about the wait. My com doesn't like getting online so sorry for the near month wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Wake up. Come on." a voice called. 

Lavender eyes blinked open, but closed again soon after.

"I said...**Wake up!**" the voice yelled angrily and Kira jumped awake.

He sat bolt upright, looking around for an attacker...or something...He saw a guy on the other side of the bars to his cell and recognized him as the guy who brought him here before, and who had been his guard since.

His hair was silver and went to his shoulders. Kira was sure it couldn't have been straighter if a steam roller flattened the guy. Fiery, defiant blue eyes were glaring at him, but only the annoyance of Kira not waking up was there. No anger.

"Feeding time." he grunted, entering the cell and placing a tray of food on the table near the door.

Kira just pulled himself further into the shadows on his bed, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The guy glared at him.

"Come on! Why won't you eat?" he nearly yelled.

Kira just turned his head away. He wasn't hungry...Hadn't been hungry since the movie theater...

"You've been in here for 3 days now, you have to eat _something_." he growled out.

"I didn't do it..."

"What?" he asked. It had been less than a whisper.

"I didn't do it..."

No louder than last time, but he heard it.

"I didn't do it...I didn't...I..."

Blue eyes narrowed, but showed some sympathy in them. This happened everyday. He came to wake him up and feed him, the kid refused to eat, he tried to make him, and then he'd start mumbling 'I didn't do it.'

He was annoyed that it happened every time he came in, but sympathetic because...he was starting to believe the brunette.

"Hey..." he called softly, walking over to him.

Kira flinched away before the hand even touched him. The silver haired guard paused.

"Cagalli...isn't here, is she?" the voice came out so broken.

He was taken aback, to say the least. Kira was actually _talking_.

"Um...no..." truthfully, he had _no_ idea. But he doubted it. Kira turned further away.

"I didn't do anything...ya know?"

'_Back to this again, huh?'_

"I just...I just _sat _there...Watching him die..."

The silver haired kid pulled his hand back in.

"And...I thought I was next..." Kira breathed out. "I thought I...was going to die...Do you know what that's like?"

Again taken aback, it took a moment for him to answer.

"I uh...Well no...no I don't." he replied truthfully.

Kira lifted his right hand and stared at it, but the silver haired kid still couldn't see his face.

"I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe...And I just let him die...So...I guess this is fair, huh?" Kira whispered the last part.

He turned his head to look at his guard, and said boy was taken aback by the tears straining down his cheeks. He hadn't even known the boy was _crying_...

A moment later, Kira wiped his eyes futilely and then lowered his head to hide it in his knees. The silver haired teen stood from the bed (when did he sit down?) And walked over to the door.

"Eat something. It'll do you good." he said softly. Kira didn't move. "And my name's...Yzak...ok?"

Yzak almost couldn't see the brunette turn his head ever so slightly in his direction, showing he heard. Yzak nodded to him, his usual expression falling into place before he walked away. Kira didn't move to eat.

-

"Kira's innocent and we gotta find out who _really_ killed that guy-"

"Sai." Cagalli said futilely and halfheartedly.

"-to get him out." Athrun finished, not even hearing what Cagalli said.

"We'll need a good lawyer. And evidence to back us up." Lacus said in her soft voice. "It won't be easy."

"No one said it would be." Cagalli stood defiant. "Kira's been there _3_ days now. Who knows what he's been through?" (-coughyzakcough-) "We have to go to the scene of the crime and find ourselves some evidence!"

"Ye!"

The girls stared at Athrun.

"Old English, never mind. Let's go." he said quickly and rushed out the door. The girls blinked a few times before following him out.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'm trying, but this...one...spot...I don't know what to write! -has stuff for later, but can't write it till the story gets there- 


End file.
